A Tasty Wish
by cartoonlover
Summary: Chip Skylark makes pies that have a strange effect on people after they eat them, thanks to Timmy's fairies......please no flaming, or I will delete my story.....if anyone is not a Chip Skylark fan, or a Timmy Turner fan, then this story is NOT for you...


A Tasty Wish

Timmy Turner awoke one beautiful morning and said to his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, "Rise and shine, guys! It's the first day of the fair!" Cosmo and Wanda, sleeping in Timmy's fish bowl disguised as fish, immediately transformed to their Fairy selves and Cosmo shouted, "YAY! I Love the Fair!" Wanda added, "Oh it will be so exciting seeing the sights and riding the rides!" Cosmo then said, "Timmy can we please go on the roller coaster? Can we, Timmy? Huh? Huh, Timmy?" Wanda then scolded her husband, "Now Cosmo, you know what happens when you get on the roller coaster!" Cosmo assured his wife, "I brought my barfing bag with me! Can we ride, Timmy? PLEAAAAAAASSSSSSEE?" Timmy laughed, "Sure Cosmo! We can ride whatever we want, because Mom is going to be busy selling her quilts, and Dad is going to be busy selling his fish jam!" Then Wanda said, "Sweetie, does your dad ever make any money trying to sell that stuff? Fish jam does not sound like something that is on a menu!" Timmy said to his Fairy Godmother, "Well, I don't really know what it tastes like, but we can taste it at Dad's booth!" Then Cosmo shouted, "Enough chatting! LET'S GO TO THE FAIR!" Timmy dressed and Cosmo and Wanda disguised themselves as balloons, Timmy grabbed their strings and said, "Let's go, guys!" Then Timmy went to the door, but suddenly the doorbell rang. Now, this was strange, because Timmy's parents did not tell him he would have a baby sitter or anything...he had told them that he would meet them at the fair.

Timmy asked, "Who is it?" And a muffled reply was, "It's Uncle Chip!" Timmy gasped and threw open the door...there was teen singing sensation CHIP SKYLARK, smiling a big, shiny grin. Timmy called him his Uncle Chip because he loved him so much...Chip hollered, "SURPRISE!" and Timmy threw his arms up in surprise and released Cosmo and Wanda, where they promptly floated to the ceiling and watched Timmy and Chip...Chip held out his arms and Timmy jumped into them...Chip gave him a big bear hug and Timmy cried, "UNCLE CHIP!" Chip hugged Timmy very tight and replied, "MY LITTLE BUDDY!" Timmy hugged Chip so tight he did not notice that Chip was practically crushing him in his hug...Timmy thought about something Wanda told him once..that Absence made the heart grow fonder...he guessed she was right!" Then Chip put Timmy down and said, "Oh little buddy, how I've missed you! I haven't seen you since you won that essay contest with me! Let me look at you...my, oh my how you've grown! You've gotten so big!" Timmy blushed ...Chip always knew how to make him feel good and said, "I haven't grown an inch! not at all!" Chip chuckled, "Well, you could have fooled me!I" Timmy then said "I really missed you too Uncle Chip! What are you doing here?" And Chip answered, "Well, the record company gave me a whole month off! So I came to spend it with YOU!" Timmy cried, "That's GREAT Uncle Chip! You can come with me to the fair...Mom and Dad are there and you can see them!" Chip replied, "That's cool, little buddy! let's go!" They were almost out the door when Timmy suddenly remembered Cosmo and Wanda, who were still bobbing on the ceiling...Timmy said, "Oh uncle chip...could you please get those balloons down for me?" Chip answered, "Sure thing!" and he grabbed the strings of the balloons and handed them to Timmy and he said, "Sorry guys!" Wanda cried "CHIP TOUCHED ME! EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Cosmo just rolled his eyes. Then Timmy took Chip's hand, while hanging onto his fairy balloons with the other and they all went together.

The fair was wonderful...there were the smells of hot roasted corn on the cob, cotten candy, hamburgers, hot dogs, pork sandwiches...there were booths everywhere you looked...cotton seller booths, wood seller booths, inventor seller booths, and toy seller booths..almost everything you could think of...and animals! Lots and lots of animals! There were sheep barns, cow barns, goat barns, duck and chicken barns...animals everywhere! And rides! Lots and lots of rides! There were roller coasters, ferris wheels, tilt-a-whirls, water flume rides, and giant slides! And games, games, games...there was a ring toss, water shooting races, and wack a mole games...It certainly was a fun place to be if you were a kid, or a teenager who was a kid at heart, or even disguised fairies. Of course, Timmy, Chip, Cosmo and Wanda went to see Timmy's mother...who was selling her homemade quilts, and she was glad to seeTimmy and Chip. Chip said, "These quilts are beautiful, Mrs. T...how many have you sold?" Timmy's mother answered, "I've sold 22 so far! I'm hoping to sell 50 by the time I am through here!" Timmy said, "Good luck, Mom!" Then They all went to Timmy's father's booth to see how HE was faring...he wasn't doing too well...he said, "I haven't sold one jar of my homemade fish jam!" Now, Timmy hated to see his Dad discouraged, so he said, "Come on guys...let's just have a taste!" So, Chip and Timmy put some in their mouths and Timmy gave some to Cosmo and Wanda. But after a minute, Timmy and Chip grew green and Wanda gagged and threw up. Only Cosmo cried, "Let's have some more!" Timmy's dad said, "You didn't like it?" Chip said, "Oh...ah...it's GREAT, Mr. T...I just need some water with it..." Then he raced to a nearby water fountain and washed it down with water. Timmy said, "It's good dad...I just need to...have a drink with it.." Then Timmy copied Chip at the drinking fountain, and so did Wanda. Then Chip said, "Well uh...good luck, Mr. T!" Then Timmy echoed, "Yeah...good luck dad!" Mr. Turner called, "Enjoy the fair!" Then Wanda said to Timmy, "Sweetie, I hate to say this, but someone should tell your dad that that stuff he made is not fit for neither human or fairy!" But Cosmo cried, "Hey! I want some more! Aw come on! "

Well, everyone had a wonderful first day at the fair...Timmy and Chip met Chester and A.J. there and they all rode rides together. Wanda had been right about Cosmo throwing up on the roller coaster...he did just that. Wanda decided not to tell him "I told you so" Because her husband never listened to her anyway. They all went to the petting animal area and fed some goats. Chip won the wack a mole game...Timmy won the ring toss...Chester won a stuffed bear from winning the water gun race...and A.J. was the fastest on the giant slides! At about five in the after noon they all said good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Turner..they would be home later that night, and Timmy's mother said that Chester and A.J. could come to their house later for dinner and to spend the night with Timmy and Chip could spend the night in the guest room. Timmy's parents always said that their home was always Chip's home. Well, while they were walking home, Chester and A.J. went home in one direction and said they would see Timmy later that night. Timmy said to Chip, "Uncle Chip, was that a great day or what?" Chip answered, "It sure was, little buddy." When they got home, Chip said, "I think I will try to bake something...maybe I could sell it at the fair! I am going to try to make brownies! " And Chip and Timmy got all the ingredients to make brownies while Cosmo and Wanda disguised themselves as mixing bowls. Then Chip found a brownie recipe in one of Mrs. Turner's cookbooks. He said, "This looks like fun...marbled chocolate brownies! What do you think?" Timmy said, "Go for it, Uncle Chip!" Well, Chip tried to follow the recipe with sugar, eggs, flour, and milk. He baked them in the oven for a while, but when they came out, he had accidentally burned them! Cosmo and Wanda both loved it when Chip stirred something inside them. Chip tried again...the second time, his brownies were not very sweet...and the THIRD time he tried to make them, he had accidentally put too much flour in them, and they came out tasting like flour! It was just painfully obvious that Chip did not know how to bake! Chip finally said, "I quit! That does it! I just can't do it!" Timmy said, "Aw, come on, Uncle Chip! Sure you can!" Chip just said, "No, No, I've just had it!" Chip then began to clean up the kitchen, putting the ingredients away, and putting bowls who were Cosmo and Wanda in the sink. Then he turned to Timmy and said, "You know what little fella? I just wanted to be able to make something really nice to sell at the fair, like Mr. and Mrs. T. ...but I am a real failure at this! I just wish that I could do something nice like THEY are doing!" Then Chip sighed, and went in to the living room to read the music section of the paper. Cosmo and Wanda quickly transformed from mixing bowls to fairies.

Timmy then said, "Guys, I feel really sorry for Uncle Chip! He wants to make something to sell at the fair so bad!" Wanda said, "Well, sweetie, maybe you could encourage him to make something else besides these brownies!" Cosmo added, "Yeah! Like something with fish in it, you know what I mean?" Timmy began, "No, Cosmo.." Then he snapped his fingers and said, "Guys! I wish Uncle Chip had a GREAT recipe...a recipe that's so delicious that it will make everyone REALLY happy when they eat it!" Cosmo and Wanda said, "You got it Timmy!" And with a wave of their wands and in a blink of an eye, a paper fell into Timmy's lap. On the paper was a recipe for a pie which did not have a name. Timmy asked, "What's' this?" Then Wanda said, "Sweetie, you just ask your Uncle Chip to make THIS pie and I guarantee you he won't be disappointed!" Timmy grinned, and his fairies transformed into mixing bowls again. Then Timmy said, "Yoo hoo..Uncle Chip! come and look at this!" Chip came in the kitchen and said, "What is it, little fella?" Timmy said, "Uncle Chip, you need to try THIS recipe...I think THIS might be a good one!" Chip looked at it, sighed and said, "Well, little buddy, if you really want me to..." So Chip went back to work. he tried to follow the recipe exactly, using mostly apples and when the pie was done, it looked and smelled like an apple pie. Chip took it out and said, "Well, little buddy, let's let this cool and we'll see how I did!" When the pie was cool, Chip cut a piece for himself. Timmy watched him, and so did Cosmo and Wanda, who were disguised as the salt and pepper shakers on the table. Chip sighed, as if he thought this wouldn't be good at all. He got a small piece of the pie on a fork and put it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. Timmy asked, "Well?" Chip didn't answer right away. He looked thoughtful, then put a bigger piece of the pie in his mouth. Then, all of a sudden, Chip started to giggle. He giggled for two whole minutes. Then he put an even bigger piece in his mouth and then he started to laugh hard. And then he swallowed the whole rest of the pie and then he laughed so hard he fell to the floor and held his sides, screaming with laughter. Timmy whispered to Cosmo and Wanda, "Guys, what gives? Why can't Uncle Chip stop laughing?" Wanda answered, "Well, sweetie, you asked for a recipe that would make anybody who eats it really happy!" And Cosmo said, "And look at Chip! He looks REAL happy!"

Finally, after ten whole minutes of hard laughing, Chip finally said to Timmy, gasping for breath,"Little buddy, this recipe is DYNAMITE! It's DELICIOUS! Where on earth did you get it?" Timmy paused and said, "Uh...internet?" Chip then said "Well, wherever you got it, I should make this for Mr. and Mrs. T! It's going to knock them for a loop!" Well, Chester and A.J. got to Timmy's house in time for dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Turner had gotten home by 4 o'clock and Mrs. Turner was now basting a turkey for dinner. But Chip had made DESSERT! The Turner family ate their dinner and A.J. said, "Yo, Uncle Chip...did you make a pie for dessert?" Timmy answered, "He sure did! An APPLE pie!" Chip had allowed Chester and A.J to call him Uncle Chip too...besides, they were Timmy's best friends! Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as salt and pepper shakers and stared at Mr. and Mrs. Turner in their "Chip Skylark" outfits...Mrs. Turner was wearing a hat just like Chip's...so was Mr. Turner. Mrs. Turner was also wearing white pants with hearts on them and a red short top. Mr. Turner was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans, just like Chip. Timmy was embarrassed because his parents were dressed like that. He could see that Chester and A.J. were, too. But if Chip himself was embarrassed, he did not show it. He was too polite to...but he was indeed embarrassed. Chip tried to distract attention from the clothes Timmy's parents were wearing by asking, "Say uh...Mrs. T...how many quilts did you sell?" Mrs. Turner answered, "Oh I sold 65 quilts today! Maybe I'll sell 100 tomorrow" Then Timmy said, "Uh..Dad...how much jam did you sell?" His father answered, "NONE! I feel so bad about that!" Timmy did not mean to make his father upset, so he said, "Is everyone ready for dessert?" Chip jumped up and said, "Good idea, little buddy! I'll get it!" Chip soon returned with his pie. Chester said, "I hope this is good, Uncle Chip!" Timmy said, grinning and winking at his disguised fairies "Oh, it WILL be!" Mrs. Turner said, "Well I'm sure it will be delicious if Chip made it!" Timmy's father added, "I can't wait to try it!" So everyone tried a piece of the pie. As soon as everyone had a bite, they started giggling...then laughing hard! Timmy said Between giggles, "Uncle Chip, you should sell this at the fair! This IS Dynamite!" Chester said between chuckles, "TOTALLY!" A.J. cried between snickers, "YOU KNOW IT!" Then Mr. and Mrs. Turner, who were on the floor screaming with laughter said, "You should get a booth tomorrow!" Then Chip said between chuckles, "Little buddy, what am I going to call this recipe? There was no name for it when you gave it to me!" Timmy then said, snickering, "Well, how about Happy Apple Pie?" Chester then said, "Or how about Uncle Chip's Happy apple pies?" Chip then said, "That's great, Ches! That's exactly what we'll call my recipe!" 

The next day, Chip had his own booth at the fair to sell his pies.Timmy, Chester, and A.J. helped him build it up. Chip even had his own little oven to cook with. TImmy, Chester, A.J.and Timmy's two fairies disguised as balloons had a great time at the fair, eating carmel apples and cotton candy. When Timmy and his friends heard laughter everywhere, A.J. said, "Well, I guess Uncle Chip has been selling his pies!" And so he had. Then when Timmy and his friends went by Chip's booth, to get a snow cone, Chip asked Timmy, "Hey...could you do your old Uncle Chip a favor? Could you please get me some golden delicious or red delicious apples at the store? We don't have any at your house, because I used them all up and the recipe calls for red or golden delicious apples!" Timmy said, "Sure thing, Uncle Chip! I'll get a snow cone when I get back!" Chester added, "Yeah, Don't sweat it Timmy! We'll hold a snow cone for you!" Timmy said, "Thanks guys!" Then Chip gave him some money and advised, "Please hurry...people are really wanting these pies!" Timmy answered, pocketing the money"So long Uncle Chip!" Then Timmy grabbed his bike which was at Chip's booth so he could keep an eye on it, and he Tied his fairy balloons to his handle bars, and he rode to the store, which was across the street. In the store, Timmy found a beautiful bag of golden delicious apples and a bag of red delicious apples. They were just what Chip needed. Just then some people came in the store and who should they be but VICKY and SKIP SPARKYPANTS! Timmy did not like either of them, and tried to sneak away to the other end of the store, but he bumped into Skip, who was surprised and recognizing Timmy said, "Beat it, runt!" Vicky added, "Yeah, twerp! We're getting some papers so that we can put ads in for my babysitting service!" Timmy said, "Well, I was just getting some apples for Uncle Chip! He's selling pies at the fair!" Skip laughed and said, "That LOSER is selling pies? What happened? Is he not making enough money from his second rate concerts?" Then he and Vicky laughed. Timmy was getting angry and said, "Hey! Uncle Chip is not second rate! He just wanted to make some money at the fair like other people! and he's not a loser!" Then Skip said, "Well, half pint...he's NOT your uncle, and he IS a loser!" And with that, Skip backhanded Timmy and he fell into the cereal aisle. Then He heard Skip and Vicky laughing and Skip saying to Vicky, "Come on, babe...I'll pay for your newspapers! Then he kissed Vicky's cheek and Timmy gagged. Then when Skip and Vicky were gone, Timmy quickly paid for Chip's apples and hurried to his bike. He did not hear Vicky say to Skip, "Hey glitterpants...something the twerp said was real interesting...he said that second rate teen singing sensation was baking pies!" Skip said, "You're right!" Then Vicky said, "Now how can we make it miserable for that geek?" Skip grinned wickedly and said, "I think I know how!" then Skip and Vicky started to pick crab apples from a nearby tree Skip said, "Why BUY apples when you can PICK apples, I always say!"

Timmy raced back to Chip with the apples as fast as he could. Cosmo and Wanda were still disguised as balloons tied to his handlebars. Wanda cried, "Sweetie, what happened?" Timmy said, "Vicky and Chip were in there! And Skip hit me!" He finally reached Chip with the apples and Chip said, "Thanks a lot, little fella!" Then he noticed Timmy was panting and red in the face and said, "What's the matter, little guy? you look like you were running for your life!" Timmy panted..."Vicky...Skip ...in ...store...Skip...hit me...had to...get out...of there...Skip...kissed...VIcky..." Chip was shocked and said, "Oh no! That WITCH was in there with my RIVAL? And he HIT you? Oh little buddy, I'm so sorry! I should have been with you!I should have gone myself! It's my responsiblity! And Skip KISSED that witch? GROSS! I'm so sorry you had to see that! I'm sorry, little buddy!" By this time Timmy caught his breath and said, "Uncle Chip! It's okay! You need to make your pies now! I'll just get that Snow cone with Chester and A.J. now! I'll see you later!" Chip said, "Well, Okay, little buddy! That snow cone might make you feel better!" Well, everyone had fun at the fair and Chip was making pies and the laughter of people was everywhere...everyone loved Chip's pies! Timmy said, on his way toward the sheep barn "You're really making money, aren't you?" Chip answered "Yep...now I will make enough money to pay some of my debts!" Chip had a lot of debts, like his limousine, his cell phone, his debts to Brad Cuspidor for making his commercials...Vicky and Skip were watching Chip even though he coudn't see them and Skip said, "Just look at that jerk! making money! " Suddenly they heard the mayor of Dimmsdale say that he would like to enter Chip's pies in a pie contest! That made Skip and Vicky even angrier. Timmy said to his balloon fairies..."Hey..is that okay for Uncle Chip to be in a contest with those pies since I wished for that recipe? I mean, would he still be able to win even though I wished for that recipe?" Wanda answered, "Oh of course sweetie! You aren't in the contest! He is! And even though you wished for that recipe, you wished it for HIM! It would only be cheating if YOU were in the contest with that recipe you wished for!" Timmy said, "That's great!" Cosmo said, "I still think he should make those pies with fish!" Then Skip said, "So Skylark is going to be in a contest eh?" Then Vicky said, "We'll see about that!" Then she whispered to Skip and he said, "You're a genius! Let's do it!"

So the next day, Vicky and Skip grabbed Chip when he was going to his booth. They stole his recipe, and made pies themselves, only with the crab apples they had picked, not with golden delicious or red delicious apples, as the recipe said. When they made the apple pie with crab apples, they made Chip eat it. Then all of a sudden, Chip acted strange...he acted mean! Not like himself at all! when Vicky and Skip saw what effect their pie had on Chip, they were surprised, but they did not care. They just wanted to make money themselves, They did not know that they were messing with a MAGIC recipe! So they just let him go. Timmy found him walking around the fair later, with his fairies disguised as birds and greeted him with a cheerful, "Hi, Uncle Chip!" He did not know why he was not at his booth, making his famous happy apple pies! Especially since the contest was in two days! But that was nothing compared to what Chip said next...He said to Timmy.."Why are you talking to me? And why did you call me Uncle Chip? I'm not your uncle, and I don't like you!" Timmy just gasped and stared at Chip with his mouth open...Chip NEVER talked to him like that! He looked at his fairies, but they were just as shocked as he was. Timmy then said, "But Chip...I always call you Uncle Chip! I call you that because we're friends! I love you! And you love me too! We're adopted brothers!" Chip then growled and said, "Hey! I am NOT your brother! And I don't love you! I don't even LIKE you! I'm not your friend! Now BEAT IT, Pee wee!" And with that, Chip did something he would NEVER do to Timmy: He pushed him down! And then Chip walked away laughing. Timmy's eyes brewed with tears and Cosmo said, "Oh no Timmy! Are you and Chip going to get a divorce?" Timmy stopped crying for a minute and said "A divorce? What are you talking about? Of course not! Wanda, what's wrong with Uncle Chip?" Wanda answered, "I don't' know, sweetie...but don't you worry...that's still your Uncle Chip...he loves you! I don't think he meant what he just did...He can't be in his right mind!" Timmy stopped crying and dried his tears long enough to say, "You're right! But how did he GET that way?" Timmy and his bird fairies checked Chip's booth...nobody was there, but neither was Chip's recipe! Timmy cried, "HEY! I think somebody stole Uncle Chip's recipe!" Cosmo said, "But who would be that mean?" Wanda added, "Or EVIL?" Then Timmy thought a minute and said to himself, "VICKY!"

Timmy searched with his fairy birds until he found Vicky and Skip at a booth of their own making pies. They had Chip's recipe all right. Timmy said "VICKY!" Skip said, "Well look who's here...it's the shrimp!" Timmy ignored him and said, "Vicky, I need that recipe back! You stole it from Uncle Chip!" Vicky replied, "Well, you're not GETTING it back, twerp! It's ours now, and WE are going to enter the contest and beat that geek friend of yours!" Then Timmy got a good look at the apples they were using and he said, "CRAB APPLES!" Then Wanda, still disguised as a bird, snatched the recipe in her beak, and flew off. Timmy ran after her and Cosmo flew after her too. Timmy knew where they were headed..back to Chip's booth...He said, panting, "I KNEW IT! A magic pie recipe with golden or red delicious apples makes people happy! But make it with CRAB apples, and everyone gets crabby and mean!" Wanda replied, "Right-o, Timmy!" Timmy nodded, and said to his fairy godmother, "So we're gonna fight pie with pie!" Timmy quickly made a few pies from the recipe with the red delicious apples, and then he went to find Chip. He found him pushing a girl with a balloon down and making her lose her balloon. Timmy called, "Hey Chip!" Chip turned and said, "Oh it's YOU again...what do YOU want?" Timmy said, "Well...I...I...I really hate to do this, but..." Then he threw the pie in Chip's face. Chip fell backward, but was eating the pie. Then, in a twinkling of an eye, Chip started to laugh and laugh so hard his sides hurt! and Timmy said, "IT WORKED! COSMO, WANDA, THE HAPPY APPLE PIE WORKED!" Still disguised as birds, Cosmo and Wanda cheered. Chip was still rolling around laughing and Timmy laughed too, even though he hadn't eaten the crabby apple pie. He was just so happy to see his friend back to normal! He jumped on Chip's stomach and laughed and laughed. Chip laughed too and hugged him hard...Chip then said, getting control of himself, "LIttle buddy! IT's so good to see you! Where have you been?" Timmy said, "Oh Uncle Chip, it was awful! Vicky and Skip Sparkypants stole your recipe, and made pies with CRAB apples, instead of red or golden delicious apples and you turned mean! And you hit me! And you said you weren't my brother or my friend!" Chip was shocked and hugged Timmy in a bear hug and said, "How can you say that, little guy? Of COURSE I'm your brother, and I"ll always be here for you! I'm so sorry I hit you! Please forgive me! I would NEVER EVER hurt you! I LOVE you, little fella!" Timmy answered, "I love you too, Uncle Chip! And I DO forgive you!"

But then Vicky and Skip came up and hissed, "We want that recipe!" Chip answered, "Not a chance! Vicky, what have you done?" Timmy added, "Yeah! What people besides my Uncle Chip have you been feeding these crab apple pies to?" Skip answered, "Well, runt, we had our booth and sold some pies to your mom and dad...and your two bratty friends...and also we are in the contest too!" Chip answered, "Well, that was not YOUR recipe..it was MINE! You two are REALLY nasty people, you know that?" And with that, Chip grabbed Timmy and ran with him to his pie booth, with Cosmo and Wanda flying close behind. When they got there, Chip quickly made a few happy apple pies and gave a few to Timmy and said, "Come on, little buddy...we have some work to do!" Timmy agreed, "RIGHT!" Well, for the next hour or so, Timmy, Chip, and two disguised fairies were busy...First they found Timmy's mother...and threw a pie in her face and she was back to normal...then they found Timmy's father and threw a happy apple pie in HIS face and HE was back to normal...Then they found Timmy's friends...Chester and A.J. were busy putting gum in a girl's hair...Chip and Timmy threw a pie in THEIR faces and THEY were back to normal..they laughed and hugged Timmy...and there was laughing in the air from them and Timmy's parents. Then it was time for the judging of the pie contest! Chip had just enough time to make another happy apple pie for the judging! When the judging commenced, Skip and Vicky came with their crab apple pies...Timmy held his breath...suddenly, a judge said to Vicky, "Just a minute, young lady...what kind of apples did you use in your pie? Didn't you say you were using golden delicious apples? Are these CRAB apples?" VIcky said, tugging nervously at her collar, "Well...uh..." Another judge said, "Where is your recipe? You have to have a recipe with your entry!" Chip smiled and held up his recipe and winked at Timmy. Timmy grinned back, with his fairies grinning disguised as two dogs. Then a judge said, "I'm sorry miss Vicky, but if you did not use the apples you said you were going to use, and if you do not have a recipe, I'm afraid you are disqualified." Vicky screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And Skip said, "NO way!" The judge said, "I'm sorry, but those are the rules...I'm afraid you're disqualified...good bye!" And two policemen dragged both Skip and Vicky away screaming and crying and acting no better than two year olds. Chester and A.J., who were watching the contest with Timmy, whispered, "Serves her right!" Timmy nodded to his friends, then whispered to his fairies, "I wish all the crab apple pies were gone!" And in an instant, the pie that Skip and Vicky had made with crab apples disappeared and was gone forever.

Then it was only Chip and two other contestants. One woman had a pumpkin pie, and the other had a cherry pie. after tasting all three, the most delicious pie was Chip's...Chip won! Timmy gave him the thumbs up sign, and so did Chester and A.J. who were watching as well. Chip was surprised and said, "Who, ME?" Everybody clapped and cheered. Chip then came over to Timmy and pulled him onstage with him and said into the microphone..."Thank you all...thank you all very much! But I couldn't have done it without my little brother, here...HE was the one who encouraged me! " Then he picked Timmy up and gave him a big bear hug...right in front of everyone. Timmy was excited and hugged his adopted big brother back. Chip then made pies for everyone in the audience and soon everyone was roaring with laughter. Then Chip grabbed the microphone on the stage, whipped out his guitar, and said to Timmy, "Let's hit it, little bro!" Timmy answered, "You got it, big bro!" Then Chip began to sing:

"Laugh, laugh, laugh...and the world will laugh with you.  
Smile, smile, smile...and she sun keeps shining too!

Timmy sang, "When your troubles Get you down, Turn around and be a clown!

Then Tmmy and Chip both Sang:

Laugh, Laugh, Laugh, and the whole world laughs with YOU!

At the end of the song, everybody clapped and cheered, and Chip grabbed Timmy in a big bear hug and said, "My good ol' Pal!" Timmy replied, "My good ol' palsey walsey!"

THE END 


End file.
